


I Just Wanna See You Smile

by fangirlishuniverse



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: :(, After "Days like This", Angst, Angst with sorta happy ending, Chardelia, Charlotte Is Trying Her Best, Charlotte being the wonderful girlfriend she is, Cordelia is insecure, Cordelia is sad, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lots of Crying, but you'll see what I mean, delia's food gets yeeted across the kitchen, i love my favourite lesbians, obviously not happy since Whizzer is dying, self-deprecation, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlishuniverse/pseuds/fangirlishuniverse
Summary: Cordelia felt sick.Why was Charlotte so calm about this?She should be angry at her for complaining, she should have yelled at her and called her out on her selfishness.She steadied herself on the counter. Her head was spinning.All she could think of was Whizzer and how much she wishes she could do something to help him, to save him.But Cordelia isn’t the doctor, Charlotte is.Cordelia is only a caterer.A caterer who can’t cook for the life of her.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I Just Wanna See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little lesbian angst one-shot with a sorta happy ending.  
> This takes place the evening after "Days Like This" 'cause I was rewatching the proshot for the 50th time and every time I watch it I realize how disappointed Delia looks every time someone rejects her food. So yeah I made this. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance, but I hope you'll enjoy reading it. 
> 
> xx -Z

They just got back home from the hospital, and Charlotte immediately went to take a shower, washing the scent of hospital from her body. It was nauseating to the both of them, especially now. 

Cordelia changed into her pj’s and curled up on the couch, pulling a yellow and white flowered blanket over her body. She had left all her leftovers from the hospital on the kitchen counter and she knew she had to put them away but right now she couldn’t even look at the food. Why couldn’t she just do one thing right? Her goal for today was to make the people she loves happy and keep them fed but she can’t even do that. If she can’t even do that, then what _can_ she do? Charlotte is killing herself trying to find a cure to save Whizzer and all of the men in the same situation and what is _she_ doing? Making crappy Jewish food nobody wants and that she can’t even pronounce the names of. 

She was mad. Mostly at herself, but right now it felt like she was mad at the world. Trina told her, the day Whizzer was admitted to the hospital, that life isn’t always what you plan. She now realized that she was very right, but she was also so frustrated by it. It shouldn’t be like this. It shouldn’t have to…

Cordelia now realized there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and took a sip of water. She couldn’t let Charlotte see her like this, she has enough to worry about. 

Just then she felt two hands on her arms and a kiss on her head. Charlotte walked around the sofa and plopped down next to Cordelia, putting an arm around her shoulders. She hadn’t looked at Cordelia’s face yet, but when she did, Charlotte looked at her worriedly. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” She asks, gently rubbing her arm. 

“Nothing. Why?” Cordelia lies, putting on her best fake smile. Charlotte tilts her head slightly and looks at her girlfriend intently. 

“You’ve been crying. I’ve known you longer than today, I know when you’ve been crying Cordelia. Talk to me.” Charlotte says softly, brushing a strand of hair behind Cordelia’s ear. 

“I’m just worried about Whizzer.” Cordelia says, looking down at her lap. It wasn’t a lie, she was genuinely worried about Whizzer, and it was easier and less selfish to admit than her self pity. 

“We all are. You know I’m doing everything I can to help him, right?” Charlotte says, her voice sounding slightly distant and sad. As much as she was trying, there was never a good outcome. 

“I know, you’re working yourself into the ground, my love.” Cordelia says with a sad smile, grabbing Charlotte’s hand and rubbing small circles on it.

“I know, and I wish I could be here with you more often but I have to do whatever I can to stop this virus. To save Whizzer.” Charlotte states, squeezing Cordelia’s hand slightly. 

Cordelia nods. 

“You’re a true hero Char.” Cordelia says quietly. 

Charlotte shakes her head but Cordelia kisses her hand.

“Yes, you are. You’re their hero, and you’re mine too.” She says. 

Charlotte smiles lovingly at her girlfriend. 

“And you are mine.” She says, leaning in to kiss her. 

Cordelia, however, backs away slightly. 

“I-I gotta put away the food.” She mumbles and quickly stands up, walking towards the kitchen. Charlotte looks after her, slightly stunned. 

Once Cordelia got into the kitchen she just sat herself down on the counter and sighed. Charlotte’s gonna see through you, Cordelia, she thought. Stop being so selfish, Cordelia. Whizzer is what’s important now, nobody cares about your food. 

She could feel Charlotte coming to sit next to her. They didn’t say anything for a while, but just sat there together. Cordelia eventually decided to tell her girlfriend what was on her mind. She was going to know one way or another, she always does. It’s better if _she’s_ the one to tell her. Besides, she’s been wanting to ask a certain question all day but didn’t have the nerve to. 

She decides to take a leap of faith. 

“Why?” She mumbles. Shit, that didn’t come out how she wanted it to. 

Charlotte looks up at her, confused.

“Huh?” She asks. 

“Why… Why didn’t you tell me my food sucks?” Cordelia asks timidly. 

“What? Baby, I never-“ Charlotte starts but Cordelia is quick to cut her off.

“I know you spit it out behind my back. Also, do you really think I wouldn’t notice that I take home the exact same amount of food I bring over to the hospital? No one eats it.” She rambles. Better to get it all out quickly. 

“Dee, you know I love your food but the Jewish cuisine is very hard to master and no one blames you for it not being perfect.” Charlotte says reaching for Cordelia’s hand, but she pulls it away. 

“And, why did you let me mispronounce gefilte fish? I’ve been saying gefiltee fish for months! You could’ve told me.” Cordelia ignores Charlotte’s comment as she starts to get mad again. 

She jumps off the counter and starts nervously putting her food into one big Tupperware box. 

“You were just so happy, baby. You were so proud every time you made a new Jewish recipe, I just… I couldn’t crush your spirit like that.” Charlotte says softly, looking at Cordelia with a sad smile. 

“You know I’m a caterer right? I cook for a living.” Cordelia says bitterly, catching Charlotte off guard. 

“Yes, of course I know that.” She says, slightly confused and a bit annoyed. 

“So if you don’t critique me, how am I _ever_ gonna improve?” Cordelia says, still busy with her food. 

“I…” Charlotte was speechless. She really didn’t want to fight right now. She didn’t have the energy nor the patience for it. She rubs her temples before she genuinely says

“I’m sorry.” 

Cordelia didn’t look at her. Her blood was still boiling and she wasn’t thinking straight so she decided to stay silent instead of saying something stupid. 

“Alright.” Charlotte decides. “Don’t talk to me if you don’t want to.” She hops off the counter. 

“I’ll give you some space. Just, come to me when you’re ready.” Charlotte says and walks back into the living room. 

Cordelia felt sick. Why was Charlotte so calm about this? She should be angry at her for complaining, she should have yelled at her and called her out on her selfishness. She steadied herself on the counter. Her head was spinning. All she could think of was Whizzer and how much she wishes she could do something to help him, to save him. But Cordelia isn’t the doctor, Charlotte is. Cordelia is only a caterer. A caterer who can’t cook for the life of her. 

Before she knew what was happening she was on the kitchen floor, all of her food, including the Tupperware, scattered around her. She couldn’t help but sob. Everything was going to hell. 

Charlotte was sitting on the couch, reading a science magazine, when she heard the commotion coming from the kitchen. She rushed over to find a sobbing Cordelia, hunched over on her knees, tears streaming down her face. 

“Oh baby…” Charlotte mutters as she rushes over and protectively wraps her arms around her girlfriend, who grabs onto her as if she’s her lifeline. 

They hold each other like that for what seems like ages, Charlotte whispering soothing lies into her girl’s ear and running a hand through her hair. 

When Cordelia’s sobs turn into soft whimpers Charlotte pulls away slightly, still holding onto her as she cups Cordelia’s face. 

“I love you. You mean the world to me.” She says, getting teary eyed herself. 

“I love you too.” Cordelia almost squeaks out in between whimpers. She then leans her forehead against Charlotte’s.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers.

Charlotte chuckles slightly.

“For what?” 

“You have enough on your mind already. I shouldn’t be breaking down on you like this.” Cordelia stutters out. 

Charlotte shakes her head slightly with a loving smile on her face. 

“I love you so, so much, Cordelia. Making sure _you’re_ okay will always be my priority. And if you aren’t, it’s my responsibility as your girlfriend, to do my best to fix you. I will always be here to do that.” She says, wiping away a tear from her girlfriend’s face. 

Cordelia giggles slightly. 

“Thank you, doctor.” She says with a cheeky smile. 

Charlotte chuckles, glad that Cordelia is joking a bit again. 

“My pleasure miss Cordelia. Now, lets get you to bed shall we?” Charlotte starts, standing up and holding out her hand for Cordelia to grab. 

She grabs it and once she’s up she pulls Charlotte in for a kiss, who returns it happily. 

“I might not be a doctor, but you know I will always be here to fix you too, right?” Cordelia mumbles softly when they pull away. Charlotte smiles.

“I know baby, and you already do. That’s your superpower. You make everyone around you so happy, just by being you.” Charlotte stands on her toes and kisses Cordelia softly on the nose and then again on the lips, making her giggle. 

“I’ve got a later shift tomorrow, so maybe we can sleep in a bit and go visit Whizzer together?” Charlotte asks, lacing their fingers together. 

“That sounds perfect. Maybe you could help me make some kosher apple scones to bring?” Cordelia asks. 

“I would love to.” Charlotte answers and kisses her on the cheek. 

“Now lets clean up this mess and get to bed.” She says with a squeeze to Cordelia’s hand. 

They sleep in each others arms that night. They’re not happy, but they’re content, and that’s enough for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day :)  
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> xx -Z


End file.
